Clubhouse At The Movies - Angels In The Outfield
Clubhouse At The Movies - Angels In The Outfield is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Young foster children Roger (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) and his friend J.P. (Milton Davis, Jr.) love to sneak into baseball games of the hopelessly dreadful California Angels. Still in limited contact with his widower father, Roger asks when they will be a family again. His father replies sarcastically, "I'd say when the Angels win the pennant." Taking his father's words literally, Roger prays for God to help the Angels win. After he prays, a star, unseen by Roger, twinkles in the sky. Then, in a game against the Toronto Blue Jays which Roger and J.P. attend, he sees a group of angels led by Al (Christopher Lloyd) helping the team. Although Roger can see the angels quite clearly, everyone else can only explain the seemingly impossible acts as freak occurrences. Roger's unique ability to see which players are receiving help from angels leads the Angel's skeptical manager, George Knox (Danny Glover) to keep Roger around as a good luck charm/consultant. Due to the much needed help, the Angels start to win games and make a surprising second-half surge to the top of their division. Unfortunately, Roger's father permanently gives up custody of his son instead. As Roger laments his loss, J.P. accidentally reveals to antagonistic sports broadcaster Ranch Wilder (Jay O. Sanders) that Roger has the ability to see angels, and that Knox has been winning through the advice Roger's given him. Ranch, hoping to destroy Knox informs the press of this and their manager Hank Murphy (Ben Johnson) threatens to terminate Knox for this seemingly absurd notion that angels are helping the team. Roger comes clean to his caretaker Maggie Nelson (Brenda Fricker) about his special ability and at a press conference they and the entire Angels team defend Knox in front of the press. Moved by their faith, Murphy allows Knox to remain as coach of the California Angels. On the championship game none of the Angels show up to help the team. Later on Al explains that championships must be played without help from the Angels and that he was just checking Mel Clark (Tony Danza) who will be one of them soon (he has been a smoker for years and only has six months left to live). Throughout the game Clark has been in, but is getting tired after 159 pitches. When Coach Knox goes in, everyone thinks he is going in to take him out, but instead, Knox gives Clark some motivation, with help from Roger, the Angels team, and finally, the entire stadium audience as well as Murphy and the broadcasters (minus Ranch). The Angels ultimately win the final game of the regular season without the help of the angels and clinch the division pennant over the rival Chicago White Sox. Murphy fires Wilder due to his snide remarks over the Angels. The movie ends with George adopting both Roger and J.P. J.P. sees Al at the window and knew it could happen. Al circles around the house and says "We're always watching" and flying off into the stars, which re-enact a baseball game. Contents # FBI Warning # 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos # Street Fighter Movie Theatrical Trailer (HQ) # Home Alone Trilogy - Sing Along Trailers # Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory (1971) - Trailer # Charlie & The Chocolate Factory Trailer # Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) - Theatrical Trailer # Alvin and the Chipmunks 2015 Tv Series Sneak Peak Promo Video # DVD Menu # WGBH Boston TV Logo # Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) # Format Screen # Angels In The Outfield - Full Movie # End Credits # Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo # Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART